(1) To test the hypothesis that IV methylnaltrexone can be safely used in reversing methadone-induced gastrointestinal motility changes without withdrawal symptoms in subjects receiving chronic methadone therapy. (2) To test the hypothesis that IV methylnaltrexone can be used in treatment (or prevention) of opioid-induced constipation without interfering with analgesia in chronic patients with metastatic malignancy.